Powerpuff Girls Hell
Gallery Jake Heaven Picture.png Heaven scenery.jpg Transcript * Narrator: "The girls are now seeing peculiar faces from hit Cartoon Network shows and are still in the skies of heaven." * Jake Spidermonkey: "The Powerpuff Girls are here, the Powerpuff Girls are here, the Powerpuff Girls are here." * God: "Girls... Girls... Girls!" * Blossom: "Huh, what?" * Bubbles: "who just said that?" * Jake Spidermonkey: "Oh that's just me, girls." * Buttercup: "No," * Bubbles: "it must be somebody," * Blossom: "what?" * God: "Powerpuff Girls, One of the recent shows with your title on it has succeeded, so I shall grant you one entire day, to see your other good friends as well." * Blossom: "Oh yeah," * Bubbles: "finally!" * Jake Spidermonkey: "Aw, are you're leaving me, girls?" * (The Powerpuff Girls are now sent right down from the skies of heaven and see that something unexpected just happened.) * Narrator: "Oh my word, girls, this isn't the way you wanted things to be." * Blossom: "Hey," * Buttercup: "how long were we gone for?" * (The Powerpuff Girls fly around on their way to the living room and some Powerpuff Girls DVDs, toy collectables and video games are lying about.) * (The Powerpuff Girls see the sign logo for Powerpuff Girls Club.) * (The Powerpuff Girls open the door.) * News Reporter: "Mojo Jojo has been found dead this morning at 6 a.m. in his secret hideout, police reports that this is a case of suicide, but not enough evidence has been found yet, rumors claim that he's been feeling very ill after the Powerpuff Girls' deaths last year, back to you, George." * (Miss Keane takes a sip of lemonade iced tea and sees the Powerpuff Girls.) * Miss Keane: "Huh, what? Girls? Oh my gosh." * (Jibanyan sees the Powerpuff Girls.) * Jibanyan: "What is it, Judy? Huh, what?" * Professor Utonium: "Girls?" * Mayor: "Girls?" * Miss Bellum: "Girls?" * (Bliss, Talking Dog, Robin Snyder, Bullet, Jenny Wakeman, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Lenny Baxter, the Amoeba Boys, Big and Little Dog, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, the Justice Friends, Agent Honeydew and Monkey see the Powerpuff Girls and are looking right at them.) * (The Powerpuff Girls close the door.) Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Miss Keane * The Mayor of Townsville * Miss Bellum * Talking Dog * Robin Snyder * Bullet the Squirrel * Lenny Baxter * Bliss * Mojo Jojo * Bossman * Slim * Junior * Jenny Wakeman * Dexter * Samurai Jack * Big Dog * Little Dog * Mac * Bloo * Billy * Mandy * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Major Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * Agent Honeydew * Monkey * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Clam * Raj * Lazlo * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jake Spidermonkey * News Reporter * Jibanyan Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup/Miss Keane (Sounding a bit the way Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, Elizabeth Daily and Jennifer Hale makes them sound perfectly like.) * Matthew Euston - Professor Utonium/Mayor of Townsville/Narrator (Sounding a bit the way Tom Kane and Tom Kenny makes them sound perfectly like.) * Krystal Hall - Miss Bellum (Sounding a bit the way Jennifer Martin makes her sound perfectly like.) * Samuel Meza - Jake Spidermonkey (Sounding a bit the way Tom Kenny makes him sound perfectly like.) * Stephen J. Pena - God * Julie Park - News Reporter/Jibanyan (Sounding a bit the way Alicyn Packard makes him sound perfectly like.) Category:Hell Category:Character Hell Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Secret Squirrel Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Yo-kai watch Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Codename: Kids Next Door